In A Few Words
by dedkake
Summary: Tamaki x Kyouya. Ten genres in as few words as possible.


I posted this on dA a while ago (my homepage), but I want to keep all my fics over here. Enjoy.

Tamaki x Kyouya. Ten genres in as few words as possible.

**Angst**

Haruhi smiled up at him. "I do."

**AU**

Kyouya wandered around the banquet hall trying to ignore the constant rambling of the boy following him. He was the illegitimate child of Suoh and therefore not anywhere near the top of Kyouya's "to talk to" list.

After being ignored by an important guest for the fifteenth time, he turned his attention to the other boy. He seemed to be more interesting than the guests. Besides, there wasn't much difference between bastards of dukes and third sons of dukes anyway.

**Crack**

"For the last time, Tamaki, I can't have your child!"

"But Hikaru told me _all_ mommies could!"

**Crossover**

Ootori fiddled with the kunai in his hand as he smiled down at his captive, the heir of the Suoh clan. "Now, Suoh-sama," he said cheerfully, his kunai coming to an abrupt halt over his captive's heart, "where are those scrolls?"

**First Time**

Kyouya had everything prepared. The room was clean, the sheets were fresh and there was a newly purchased box of condoms and a new tube of lube on the nightstand. They kissed and pushed and leaned awkwardly yet passionately, but when Kyouya's hands brushed the hem of Tamaki's boxers he stopped.

"I don't know what to do," he muttered, eyes focused away.

Tamaki smiled brightly and took over.

**Fluff**

Tamaki giggled again and Kyouya slammed his hands down angrily on the keys. The noise was awful and it hurt Kyouya's ears, but Tamaki only laughed louder. "I was playing it right that time!" Kyouya said, his ears burning with embarrassment.

Still chuckling, Tamaki leaned in closer. "You did, you did. It's just- your fingers were- never mind." Tamaki reached around Kyouya's shoulders, guiding his fingers to the keys with his own. "I'll show you," he said softly, warmly, and they continued.

**Humor**

"And that is the plan that Mother and I have come up with," Tamaki said. There was silence around the room for a moment. Kyouya turned his head away, bringing a hand up to push his glasses up his nose, but mostly to hide the blush the crept across his cheeks.

Tamaki gasped in surprise as he realized what he'd just said. "I- I meant-" he stammered, at a loss for words staring out at a table of prospective business associates. Someone let out a short, cracked giggle and then the whole table was laughing.

The woman next to Kyouya elbowed him and said loudly, "congratulations!"

**Hurt/Comfort**

The accident had only been a few days ago, but it felt like years. He had handled all of the funeral arrangements himself, his other brother had been held up in China due to business and the rest of his family was too overcome with grief to be effective. He was always better and separating work from emotions anyway.

Kyouya turned away from the graves of his father and oldest brother to face Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes were wide with concern and sadness and tears. Kyouya stared for a moment; the men weren't even been related to Tamaki and he was still crying, Kyouya couldn't understand. He reached out to place a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, but halfway there he drew it back to wipe at the tears on his own face.

_Tears_. He was crying. For the first time in a years. He turned away but was grateful as he felt Tamaki's fingers grasp at his own.

**Smut**

There was something shining in Tamaki's darkened eyes, some silent joke. Kyouya frowned. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were both half dressed or maybe it was about the tie binding Kyouya's hands to the bed. Either way, Kyouya thought it best to continue trying to undo the knot in the tie. Tamaki grabbed something up off the desk and Kyouya froze.

"Is this the pen you fucked yourself with while I was away?" Tamaki's words were velvet, dangerous. Kyouya felt a shiver run down his spine. He nodded. _Yes_.

**UST**

"We can't spend any more money on costumes this month because—" _you look so sexy when you pout like that_ "—we really need to get more food—" _so you can lick your fingers after the new cake's frosting gets everywhere_ "—to feed all of our new customers. Do—" _your eyes ever stop shining like that_ "—you understand?" _I hope you don't_.


End file.
